You Don't Have to be Alone
by dancerlittle
Summary: A Troyella Oneshot dedicated to the holiday season.


**A/N: The local radio station is playing Christmas music so I'm a little inspired. The song is "****You don't have to be alone" by NSYNC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**December 24****th****, 2010 4:30 pm**

_I don't know when we fell apart  
The love that we had was like a work of art  
I used to see heaven in your eyes  
Now angels are falling from your skies_

The crystal clear tears fell silent down the face of the young girl. Due to the break up less than six months ago, she was along during the holidays. Being alone wasn't an ideal situation for anyone but unfortunately for her, it was the true idea of life.

_The things we said, were so wrong  
I haven't held you for so long  
My foolish pride, turns me inside  
Why did we tell all those lies?  
You can reach for the phone;  
you don't have to be alone._

Hearing the echo of the doorbell, the girl got up from her position, quickly wiped the fallen tears before heading towards the door. Pulling it open, she squinted from the brightness of the sunshine.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold just like the temperature outside.

"A little birdie told me you were home alone for the holidays." He paused before pushing through the door. "You don't have to be alone."

_Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow  
And there's no one home, to keep you safe and warm  
Your eyes are red because you cry  
You fell asleep by the fire side  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby, you don't have to be alone_

"Troy, just go. Let me be." She complained before he shook his head determined.

"Gabi, I'm not going to let you stay here alone for the holidays." Pausing he held out his hand, and smiled. "At least come home with me so you can celebrate with us."

It was her time to shake her head. "Sorry but no can do. You and I have been broken up for six months. I can't do that to your family."

Troy's face fell but he continued. "Gabriella Joy Montez you're not going to spend a Christmas alone when you can be with your friends and the only family around."

_I have only one wish on my list  
For me you would be the perfect gift, oohh yeah, yeah  
There's nothing colder than an empty home  
And holidays were never meant to be alone_

Tears fell down that brunette's face as she looked into her ex-boyfriend's eyes. "I can't Troy."

"I don't want you staying here alone." The old smile that was permanent on his face during their time together came back. "At least come back to the house and have a home cooked meal."

"I can't Troy." Shaking her head she walked into the living room and looked at him with a defeated face.

_The smiles we gave when our hearts were safe  
By each others love and warmth  
That's subsided now, no happiness around  
If I could only find a way to your heart_

"Why not Gabi? What's stopping you?" His questions caused more tears to fall from her eyes.

Her eyes remained on the tree instead of meeting his bright blue eyes. The eyes she used to fall asleep dreaming about. The same eyes she saw her future in.

"It's not like old times Troy." Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not your girlfriend. We're not dating so it's not going to be like back when."

_Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow  
And there's no one home, to keep you safe and warm  
Your eyes are red because you cry  
You fell asleep by the fire side  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby, you don't have to be alone_

Cloudiness covered the blues of his eyes. "I'm not trying to make it like old times Gabi. I just want you to come celebrate the holidays with my family so you don't have to be alone."

Sighing, her heart and her head were arguing about what to do. Her heart was telling her to go with Troy while her head was arguing to stay at home and curl up with the old movies. Groaning out loud, she caught the attention of Troy.

"What was that?"

His smile was contagious as a smile crept across her face. "My heart and my head are arguing."

Walking close to her, his eyes rose in attention. "What about?"

"Whether or not to go with you."

_You don't...have to be alone  
You don't have to be...all alone at home  
You don't...have...to be alone  
You don't have to be alone_

The way she chewed her lip caused his heart to leap. It was the same way she did when they were together. His heart had been aching the six months they were apart but it was her decision to part thus it had to be her decision to try once again.

"Which is saying what?"

"My heart says go but my head says stay." Her brown, tear filled eyes looked up at him begging him to make the decision.

"Come with me Gabi. I promise you'll have a night to get away from it all." Nudging her with his shoulder, he grinned. "Besides you'll be in complete control; you say the word and I'll bring you back here."

Nodding she looked at him. "You promise?"

"Pinky promise." Holding up the two fingers of the boy scouts, she laughed before shaking his head.

"But what if I don't make the decision to come home?"

His eyes bore into hers causing her to make a decision. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing the smile fell from her face as she stepped closer to him. "I'm talking about giving us another shot."

His eyes grew while looking at her. "Gabi . . ."

"I made the biggest mistake the day I let you go." Pausing, she played with the bottom of her t-shirt. "And if you're still available, I'd like to give us another shot."

Tears filled her eyes as he looked at her. "And I know I hurt you like nothing else. And I'll be begging for your forgiveness until the day I die and I hope you grant it. But I'm willing to do anything as long as you're in my arms at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry Troy . . ." And collapsing to the ground, she cried for all the hurt and pain she had been going through those six months.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head while his hand traced up and down her back. "Shh . . . baby it's all right. I've all ready forgiven you."

Looking up at him, he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "Really?"

Nodding his head, he kissed her lips softly before pulling back. "I forgave you the moment I stepped inside. I knew you had to figure out stuff . . . I just gave you the time you needed."

Nodding her head, she breathed in the scent she was accustomed to it. "I love you."

"I love you too Gabi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Troy."

And the two sat in front of the fire and made up for all the time they spent together, enjoying each other's company. No talking was involved; just the silence and feeling of being near each other once again.

_Outside the winter seems so cold  
Your heart is frozen like the snow  
And there's no one home, to keep you safe and warm  
Your eyes are red because you cry  
You fell asleep by the fire side  
But there's one thing you should know  
On this Christmas baby, you don't have to be alone_

* * *

**I'm stuck with Moving on and My Future so I'm writing one shots. I hope you guys love it. Feedback would be awesome! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!! **


End file.
